


Let it Go

by DeathDaisy



Series: Damon and Someone [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1864, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Remember, Romance, Sorta sad, army time, awesome!Alaric, past!Damon, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had found it before. But he couldn't hold on to it as death stood in the way. With the blood on his hands could he close the door to the past on this eventful day? Would her amber eyes keep haunting him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do consider this my first ever proper fic, keep that in mind?

_Spur of the moment decisions are never good. Here we where, stilling talking about non-sense, the next marching of men and gunshots filled the silent air. I quickly jumped off and held my weapon, ready to take out anyone who comes our way, my angel's eyes were filled with concern and were confused, how could you not be? She stayed by my side as I was searching for a safe route for her to take away from the soon to be battle field. Someone shot, her grip onto my arm loosened. The field we found earlier, that's where in right now, as the sounds echoed away, the great tree was on fire. We both felt the blazing heat as it laminated everything. I turned to look at my angel as her eyes where full of pain, that's when I realized that her neck was trickling blood. Quickly I laid her down onto the grass and held a firm grip onto her neck, keeping the blood from spilling out._

His Blue eyes shot open as he awoke in cold sweat from the dream.

Although it was more on a nightmare of the past. Damon glanced at the clock at it said 6:30 in bright red numbers.

he grumbled as he made his way down stares towards the kitchen, filling up a glass of coffee slowly sipping it , he couldn't stop the memory that filled in again

**.**

It all started when fellow 'mate' Lewis tripped and twisted his wrist, being a good friend that he is, Damon helped their friend over towards the medical cabinet as they could hear two people arguing. More of screaming.

"No! you do not wrap a wound that way!" an unfamiliar musical female voice said.

"I've been in medicine for 15 years young lady I know what I'm doing!" The aging doctor said as we walked it, all grew silent.

The woman huffed and turned away crossing her arms.

She had light brown hair that was half pinned up, angelic features that belonged to an innocent girl.

And lastly, gold amber eyes with a shade he have never seen before, it was golden orange with orange flecks and red ripples which just draw a person in.

"See what they want" the old doc said, as he motioned her away.

She rolled her Amber eyes as she looked at us, I glanced over at Lewis. He was gawking at her. I quickly smacked the side of his head, as he turned to glare at me.

"He twisted his wrist" Damon said,

The Angel nodded and walked Lewis through and made him sit down on a bed, with crisp sheets of sorts.

Lewis, being a drunk patient as he is began singing in a really off tune tone, knocking down some bandages.

The Angel laughed as she bandaged up the injured wrist and Damon fought the sudden urge to close his ears .

"You have such soft hands" Lewis exclaimed

"well, Thank You" Damon now really wanted to know her name that just calling her Angel but Lewis beat him to it, "What's your name Lady?" he slurred.

"Emilia, but just don't call me that"

"then what Emi-Lia" Lewis said jokingly.

Emilia rolled her amber eyes again, "Its to formal, call me Ellie"

"Ellie? That's an unusual name." Lewis slurred again, his eyelids dropping.

"well, you're going to sleep right about..now" as if by magic his eye lids dropped as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I'm sorry if anything he did was beyond limits" Damon said, having been probably brought up by his mother, he felt that Lewis has.

"No hard feelings, he was just" she paused looking for a word

"Lewis" Damon continued.

She laughed "yeah something like that" she quickly cleared up the little mess of clips and bandages.

Being a gentleman that he is Damon helped Ellie clear up the little bits of bandage on the floor.

"to try and make it up, would you like to join us for dinner, or something?"  
Ellie bit her lip thinking over it for a bit. "I'd like that"

Damon smiled as he left his friend and New friend and went back to where they were stationed.

**.**

_Buzz Buzz_.

Damon's eyes flew open from the happy memory still fresh in his mind after all this time. grumbling he answered the phone.  
"Damon"

"why, good morning to you too Alaric" Damon said, bitter

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Alaric muttered then added " Elena found another place Stefan might be," he trailed off.

"I'll be right there" with a sigh he hung up, finishing off his coffee mug. He grabbed his black jacket and headed out towards his car.

unlocking it and settling himself, he started off the car.

his mind wondered back towards the days he weren't worrying over vampires or supernatural beings themselves.  
The time he was last genuinely happy. The memory flooded back into his mind.

**.**

"you can't catch me" she said, her amber eyes sparkling with life.

"oh I think I can, mylady" he answered.

she turned onto a sprint towards the woods, her White dress ruffling behind her.  
Damon was stunned for a moment when his senses rushed back to him he took off in the direction she disappeared in.

not long after, someone jumped onto his back, casing his legs to buckle under him, making both of them fall.

"see I told you can't catch me" she whispered.

"oh I can" with a swift move, he flipped her that he was above her. He clasped her hands above her head as he made sure he didn't crush her with his weight.

Ellie yelped in surprise as her back hit the grassy grounds.

"you surly can, now Damon, mind getting off of me?" she asked, using her best innocent tone.

"I might have to think that first, Ellie" he whispered, getting on his back next to her as well.  
Elli closed her eyes, soaking up the warm sunlight, when she opened them again, intense Blue orbs where watching her every move.

"why did you come here?" she asked, turning her face to face his.

he sighed, feeling rather complied to tell her.

and indeed he did, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Hey, Damon" she spoke, for the first time since he launched onto his tale.

he answered with a 'hmm?'

"well, it's rather the same as mine, just My mother never really cared for me. I guess if she wasn't there at all it wouldn't have made much difference" Ellie tentivly said, as Damon spread his hands, motioning for her to come near her.

"and why is that?" he asked once her head was on his shoulder.

"my mother is all about social status, gossip, dresses and things alike. I volunteered to prove myself. To prove a point, That I'm not just a woman. That I'm not hopeless as some used to say"

"so your saying that we were both foolish enough to go along with this"

"look Damon, you're not the bad child. Our actually very brave to take him up for the offer, at least you don't live under his rule." Ellie muttered closing her eyes again. "the only person that ever supported me was my grandma, and when she passed on..nothing's been the same. You've got you little brother, now do you want him to go through the same? You were close to you mother, I am not, consider that a positive."

A moment had passed without anyone's words, as hers drowned onto him.

she opened her eyes as his blue ones' where looking at her deeply.

"what?" she said, her face heating up.

without over thinking it, Damon lend towards her capturing her lips in a kiss, quickly breaking it as fast as it happened.

"I'm sorry" he said, standing away. Why did he do that? Wasn't she his best friend on this journey? In this war?

**.**

Damon got out of the car feeling a little tingling.  _Elena was no Ellie._  He thought making his way into the Gilbert house. "got a new location" Elena said, breezing by Damon.

Alaric was slumped on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"you wake me up for this?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"don't look at me" Alaric answered him motioning to Elena who was packing.

"whoa, Elena hold up, you're not going anywhere" Damon said, snatching the bag from her hands.

"no Damon! He might be there for real this time, who knows what Klaus did to him!" she answered.

Damon mentally sighed, taking the paper with the location on it from Elena and heading out the door.

"Damon, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." She said disappearing upstairs again.

he leaned onto the porch railing gazing over everything, for the third time that day, his mind traveled back.

**.**

Emilia plopped down next the Lewis and Damon. "hello future bride!" Lewis said, being Lewis.

"why morning to you too Lewis" the man never failed to make Ellie laugh, he seemed to be drunk twenty four seven.

"morning mail" a young man said, handing over an envelope for each.

Ellie's eyebrows knotted when she saw that she had two letters, one from her father and the other from a Giuseppe Salvatore.

it toke her a moment for the name to click in her head.

"I think this is yours Salvatore" she said, handing him the envelop.

"it not" he answered, throwing it back at her, turning his eyes back to his. His tone was just, off Ellie though.

Curiosity toke over as she ripped the envelop open.

 _"Congratulations. Finally my 'son' had done something good in his miserable life. But get ready for disappointment - Salvatore"  
_  
 _'A man with a few words'_ , Ellie mused.  
Wait, why was he congratulating her? And what did Damon do? Those two questions swirled in her mind.

"hey, Salvatore what's wrong with your father sending me creepy messages?" I said looking up at him. He seemed to be locked in his own world with a smile on his face.

"ohh Mr. Salvatore" Ellie said still looking at him, and he still had that stupid smile.

when he finally came back to earth, looking at her in the eye, she looked at him "finally" she muttered.

"Hey, Ellie can we have..a word in private?" he said, still smiling, his eyes dancing with happiness.

she thought it for a moment, they hadn't had a decent conversation since that day in the woods, before nodding her head, heading towards the little woods that surrounded them.

After a minute or two of searching, Damon found a branch that could easily double as a bench, he toke her hand as the duo sat down.

"look Ellie, I don't know how to say this, but I just really like you. So I might have sent a couple of letters so I could get the okay." He took a deep breath, his eyes dancing with mirth "To sum it all up, I want to court you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> .

"you ready?" Elena said, brisking by, getting into the car before Damon broke from his trance, grumbling again he headed towards his car and revived the engine, peeling out of the driveway.

"what's the deal this time, how do we know this is the place?" Damon said, focusing his eyes to the front.

"look Damon, I know we'll find him, he's your brother, have some faith in him!"

"Elena.." Damon started, she huffed and turned to look out of the window.

"I'd never give up on him" he muttered, Elena had no idea that she had just struck a nerve.

"anyways, he's getting back to us, I've missed him so much! As if him going for an entire summer isn't bad enough, Klaus dragged him along, who knows what he's making him do! You remember how Stefan is around human blood" Elena continued.

"Elena, can you just please, shut up" Damon said gritting his teeth, not in the mood for getting scolded or a place to vent out all your anger. He wasn't a damn punching bag.

  
Ellie would never do that, use him as a punching bag..

**.**

"oh come out come out where ever you are" Ellie said, with a smile on her face. The duo where out in the woods near again.

"you know, your eyes are quite like wolf eyes.." Damon's voice echoed

"at least they aren't as common as ice blue" Ellie huffed, now looking up at branches "I know you're up their Damon" Ellie said, tapping a tree's trunk.

"you spoil fun" he said jumping of the not too high branch.

"don't do that" she said, smacking his head.

"I'm not your punching bag Ellie, when would you get that?"

"when you get your no monkey man" she winked.

"yeah yeah, useless words you know"

they settled onto a nice grassy patch, with Damon's back against a tree with Ellie's head on his chest, he kept running his hand through her hair.

"tell me how it's like" she broke the comfortable silence.

"how what is like?" he murmured.

"having a younger brother?" she said, looking up at him.

he looked down at her with a weird vibe in his eyes.

"its..like having someone to constantly look out for. I really don't know how to explain it. Having someone to be responsible for, a constant worry? But still Stefan is the reason why I pulled threw everything Giuseppe threw at me." Damon went silent for a moment.

"I'd like that. I'm just so alone most of the times, mother would never ever dream of having another kid, she didn't even contribute in nothing, Grandma and a bunch of nannies took care of me, and look how I turned out."

"you turned out as an angel" Damon whispered kissing her temple.

"Who loathes Corsets and Dresses" Ellie rolled her eyes.

Damon stayed silent for a moment, then rambled,

"my mother and I where close, she was far the best person out there for me, well besides you, after she died, I just don't know. She used to sing us a lullaby each night. I mean look at me, my own father basically kicked me out for war"

"you turned out just perfect. I know how it's like, losing the person who was practically your everything. But hey, look how brave and handsome you turned out, I'm sure she's very proud of you. Now tell me about that little brother of yours, what's his name, oh yea Stefan" Damon chuckled as he launched into tales of Stefan and him with Ellie watching him closely.

**.**

"Damon!" Elena snapped. "are you even listening to me!"

Damon shook his head, in desperate attempt to forget  _her_.

After all these years, he still remembered her Angelic features, her musical voice, her sparkling amber eyes her light hands as she treated fallen soldiers.

She was really an Angel. Damon for once in his life had someone who had his back. quite literary

He gripped the steering wheels tightly in desperate attempt to focus .

**.**

They were in the woods, again, taking a little walk in the wee hours of the morning. The cold breeze hit Ellie's face, refreshing her up.

The sun was yet to rise above the horizon when the tree's shed aside, creating a small field.

And in the middle of that rose a giant oak tree, with its high branches covered in leaves.

Alone on top of a little hill, with multi-colored flowers laying around the base of the great oak. It was just such a magnificent view.

"catch me" Ellie said, shrugging off his arm from her waist, and breaking into sprint.  
Damon smiled as he let her have a head start, the going to catch her.

Ellie's musical laughs filled the air as she desperately ran from Damon around the tree. Finally, he caught her as they both fell on the grassy grounds. both in laughs.

Damon recovered first, "Marry me"

Ellie was caught off guard, something that rarely happens as she fell silent. As soon as Damon uttered the words. A mask covered Ellie's face, the same one she had when fixing one of those soldiers up. The look that meant concentration.

"is that a 'in-the-heat-in-the-moment' question?" Ellie said, after a while carefully picking her words.

"No I mean, yes. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna marry you Ellie" he said, getting up and kneeling in front of her.

She could have said don't do this, but the words died before she could say anything.

"Emilia Amber Williams, would you marry me? I will never meet such an amazing woman if I lived for a thousand years, Ellie. I love you." the breeze picked up, as the flowers danced around them.

"I love you" Ellie said, getting him to stand up. "but now isn't the time Damon for marriage. it's a yes." she added, getting onto her tip-toes pressing her lips to Damon's.

they then spent the rest of the early hours. The duo settled on a branch.

"we could live in Mystic falls, or your town near Richmond"

"na, the further from my parents the better"

"Stefan would be there, you could be his older sister of sorts. You would cook amazingly like you do here"

"or better, these guys seem in loss of food."

"we could live in the boarding house"

"and be a constant pain to older Salvatore, count me in"

"you're in whether you like it or not" he kissed her shoulder

"hmm" she said, the sun began raising above the tree's as its golden rays covered everything.

"I love you" Ellie muttered, as the sun made its self present throwing golden rays at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at one point, this was the last chapter..  
> Enjoy!

Finally when they reached their destination.

Of course all they found was a messed up house. Elena just took a look at it, then marched to the car. And Damon was left the clean up after his little brother, he had to make sure though.

And their it was, the mark of the ripper, the bodies cut up and then re-put together. Humpty-Dumpty would come in mind if someone saw this. Damon covered the whole house in the flammable liquid and set it on fire.

Taking a couple of steps away as the whole house was set on fire, the blazing heat hit Damon.

that was not the first time massive heat, but today it meant an entirely different thing. He thought getting into the car and taking off.

**.**

That evening everything went normal. The angel was chatting with Lewis about some weird vibe she was getting. He was making, well, something from a twig, leafs, rope and various other things.

"Viola!" Lewis said, holding up a circular thing

"what's that?" Damon and Ellie asked at the same time.

"since you two are the star-crossed lovers, I made you guys rings!" he announced, giving Ellie a stub version of the ring, while handing me one with a flower on top.

"aren't they supposed to be..?" Ellie asked toying with the thing

"ah, glad you asked you see, you're supposed to exchange them!" he said, clearly impressed by himself playing with his red scruff.

"may I" Damon said, putting on his charming smile

Ellie laughed, as he placed the ring on her finger, and she did the same.

"I'm going to leave you lovers alone" he said, winking at Damon before walking away. the Duo talked, laughed, joked and everything in between.

**.**

Damon Dropped Elena by her house, as he ordered Alaric into his car as the two headed out to the boarding house for some reason.  
Elena brought it. Much to their relief.

Then for the third time Damon revived the engine and headed out towards his house. He couldn't call it a home. Not now.

**.**

just then, marching of men was heard. Bullets started to wheeze by. bombs being dropped.

Standing there, Damon froze.

"what are you doing GO!" Lewis barked at Damon, walking by with his weapon.

Without thinking, Damon grabbed Ellie's hand and quickly went there the path they took that morning. At some point, Ellie's grip on Damon arm loosened, causing him to hold her even tighter. Together they made their way towards the great tree. I was caught on fire, it blazed laminating everything in the dark.

"the beginning of the end" Ellie muttered.

Damon spun around, looking at his angel in white dress. Something trickling down her neck as she had her hand pressed on it.

"Ellie" he said, laying her on the ground, holding her shoulder.

"it's a lost 'cause" Ellie said. "that's the artery connected right to my heart. I am a hopeless case Damon." She calmly said.

"no. no no" Damon said franticly, as the color drained from her face.

"look at me Damon, look at me" she held the side of his head lightly creasing his cheek. "I am going to die"

"don't said that" he cut her off. The pain in her eyes was too much.

she ignored him "you mister, are going to be happy. With me or without me. You are going to marry a cute girl back in mystic falls."

"no" he firmly said.

"but don't get anyone with an E okay? That's always going to be me." She said

"Ellie" he said, his own two eyes glistening in un-shed tears.

"you are going to be Happy. And you are going to make your brother happy." She contented.

"you make me happy" Damon said in denial. Was it that morning that they  _were_  happy? the tree briskeled as a burning branch fell next to them.

"no, I made you happy Damon. You are still young, still handsome, you proved your father wrong, go back. You have to go back. Take care of yourself, of Stefan. Marry someone or let him get married. Just be happy." Tears glisten in her Amber eyes.

"Emilia Stop this non-sense!" Damon screamed, a few tears making their way down his face, Ellie wiped them with her thumb.

"not non-sense. I knew something was going to happen. I left you something with Lewis. And I want you to keep this." she said, her hands un-buckling a delicate silver bracelet with an amber colored stone intertwined in the middle. She slipped it into his pocket.

"let go Damon" she said with too much force in her tone. "do it"

"Loosen your grip soldier, your meant for bigger stuff."

slowly as it took forever, "do it and don't look back" she encouraged,

Damon stopped his grip onto her neck..

"that-a-boy" Ellie cooed. "its going to be aright, everything is going to be alright"

Damon broght his lips to hers before letting go…and he did.

watching the blood pour out, "I love you" Ellie whispered

"I love you too" Damon said, Ellie lost the color in her cheeks, she paled out under the light of the moon and the burning tree.

finally, relief washed over her features.

Her Hand dropped.

Her Heart stopped.

Her Breath no longer.

Hey eyes fluttered shut.

and her head rolled to the side.

Damon walked away, as she said, with her blood on his hands. He felt it, he killed her. That's what he thought.

Her blood IS on her hands. He regrets it, but it was her wish, he hates it, but it was her wish.  
but she wasn't the one living with the guilt over her shoulders. Damon thought bitterly.  
he whipped the blood on his pants, and loaded his rifle.

but he promised her that he would go back to Mystic. He has to, and that meant not to get killed.

**.**

Damon abruptly stopped the car in front of the boarding house. Alaric recovered from hitting the glove compartment as he looked onto his friend. His hands gripped the steering wheel, close to ripping it out as his knuckles turned white. "I can't do this anymore" Damon muttered, opening the car's door angrily.

Alaric didn't know what got his friend angry.

"what is it Damon" he asked "what did you two find?"

"oh nothing Alaric, just a humpty dumpty remains of a family, nothing much" he bitterly said  
"are you sure its Stefan's work?" Alaric asked, Damon threw his drink back as he gulped it down.

"yep" he said popping P "I'm so sick of pretending to be okay Alaric you know why, I'm not!" his tone defiantly changing.

"why do I have a feeling that you are not talking about Stefan"

"because Alaric I'm not, I'm sick of this and everything else, Specially today. I can't do this anymore!" he said, throwing the glass across the living.

"Damon, I'm friend, you can talk to me"

"148 years" Damon yelled "I'm alive for 190 year but , 148 I dreaded this day each and every year Rick! I can't" he emphasized.

He dug into his pocket taking out a delicate silver bracelet.

"you know what this is? It's all I can have back from her! That's all I can have! How fair is that Rick? I promised her Stefan would be happy, that I would be happy! BUT that's not going to happen anytime soon can it? I came back to this place BECAUSE of Her rick!" he threw the bracelet at him. "why can't she just come back Rick! JUST COME BACK!" at this point the angry rage of Damon "Ellie died, her blood on my hands! I know what you're going to say, but it Wasn't me! It happened before Katherine, now thinking back at it, she was my only love, Ellie was my first and last Love Rick, I don't love Elena." Realization drowned onto him. "she's the only E in my life. She's my only Angel" He sat down on the chair, his face in his hands. "I love you Emilia Amber Williams" he said, loud and clear.

Alaric cleared his throat, he knows what Damon is going through, he went through that himself.

Only he doesn't breath down once a year for the past 148 years. Every person has their way dealing with pain.

"hey Damon" he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "what about, we go where you buried here, bring her home, you did bury her right?" Alaric asked.

The guy needed closure.

"I can't Rick" Damon looked up at his friend. "I promised her not to look back"

"when do you ever keep a promise?" Alaric asked, the pressed the silver bracelet to his friend's hand, as he got him to stand up.

"I did keep my promises" Damon snapped.

"you Promised her to be happy too right? Are you?" he asked his friend who gazed at the floor boards. "lets get her home" he offered.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie: ([x](http://deathdaisy.tumblr.com/oc/ellie))

.

After some time in the car, finally the silence had been broken.

"How was mystery woman like?" Alaric asked, seeing his friend grip on the steering wheel.

Damon shot Alaric a look but sighed and talked anyways.

"She was ...perfect, Angelic features, long light brown hair, musical accented voice, light hands, alluring bright Amber eyes." Damon described, looking forward in the empty road.

"Light hands?" Alaric raised his eyebrows.

"What? No! We didn't go that far" Damon pointed out, "she was the nurse on our unit, first time I saw her, she was fighting with the main doctor." He cracked a smile.

"A nurse, you where in the war at that time?"

"Yeah. She actually volunteered; her parents were going to marry her off to some bank owner's son"

"Are Family problems something common backing then?" Alaric said, failing to ease his friend of.

"I don't really know, not everyone shares what goes behind closed doors rick, Ellie was just...one of a kind. She had problems with both her father and mother, her Grandma is the one who toke care of her..."

Alaric nodded thoughtfully; he had never seen Damon so... human before.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Blue," he answered not missing a beat, "she said it reminded her of my eyes" he rolled his eyes. Damon's throat tightened, he hadn't talked about her for a 148 years...not even Stefan knew about her existance.

"I always have that bracelet on me" Damon said, "she even left a letter with our friend back then, Lewis, Giuseppe burnt it though" he grimaced "actually, without Lewis twisting his wrist or something along those lines, I would have never met her."

Alaric stared at Damon, was this the same Damon from yesterday? Last week, even?

"Actually, I sent a letter to her parents asking them if I could court her, nowadays 'date' her, her Father got so pissed, and it defiantly showed from how much the paper had splattered ink on it but eventually agreed, her mother didn't care much"

"We used to take walks in the woods, have any meal together, and just...talk. Things where easier back then. She always bickered with the main Doc.

His face would get so red. And she loved every bit of it." Damon stayed silent for a moment after it.

"I think...I think I fell for Katherine because she was polar opposite to Ellie. And part of it was, was the thrill of getting killed in the process so I could be with her…and now, Elena is not Katherine. But she is no Emilia." He calmly said, parking somewhere in the woods.

"Lewis said he went back out there and put her in a box he made, he said he buried her. I couldn't take it, too struck with grief I didn't even tell her parents where her body was, I couldn't... were here"

"Are you sure this is it" Alaric asked as Damon cut the engine of the truck they got.

"Keep walking" Damon said in a monotone voice, he take a deep breathe and toke a path between the Forest.

"How do you remember all this?"

"Alaric, I couldn't forget it even if I want to" he said, making a weird pathway between the tall trees.

It looked like he was following a Map, or a trail, but Alaric knew better. Damon couldn't bleach it out of his brain.

"It should be here..." Damon trailed off, feeling his chest tighten, as he gestured towards the remaining Tree's.

"Lead the way" Alaric said,

He hesitated, part of him just wanted to crumble and just not go.

The other part of him wanted this, wanted to break his promise of not to return for her.

"I...I can't"

Alaric sighed, "Damon, you're not the only person whose lover died."

"We were getting married..." Damon trailed off, looking absently at a leaf in his hand.

"Damon, you need this. You need closure..."Alaric looked at his with pleading eyes.

At times Alaric wondered why Damon doesn't just kill him again. Unless he knew he was right.

Damon sighed as he walked between the last few trees and the field emerged.

Still green with life, colored with all types of flowers.

And in the middle of it all, a giant oak tree stood in the middle high and tall with might. Just like how Damon remembered it. The same tree that caught on fire the night she died had re-grown, even mightier than it was.

"This is where I proposed to her...I didn't even have a ring..." Damon said, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Right there under the tree near the trunk. Then that night, the tree was on fire." Damon couldn't bring himself to tell the rest of the tale, but he knew he had to.

"She died under that tree rick. Lewis told me he buried her on the other side…I can't..."

"Look you have gone so far Damon."

"You have no idea how this is killing me right now rick!" Damon yelled "Ellie is probably the only person who had faith in me! Had hope in me? She was there for me when Stefan couldn't, when my own father wasn't? I had always admired her."

Alaric sighed, "Damon," he said balancing the word "spending over a hundred years brooding for somebody isn't healthy...and that's coming from me" he pointed out.

A single drop of water landed on Damon's black jacket which made him look up,  
"its not raining is it?"

Alaric's eyebrows knotted as he shook his head.

"Weird" Damon muttered as another drop landed on his shoulder, followed by a faint 'sniff'.

His head snapped up the tree, as he motioned one finger to his lips, Alaric nodded.

In a fast second, Damon shot up the tree and brought down a white-wearing figure.

The person tried making a run for it, as Damon blurred and caught it, smacking their back to the great tree.

The person quickly spun Damon around, just as Alaric Plunged a stake in the person's side and grabbed the hood, knocking the dark shades out of the way.

Light Brown hair spilled out as familiar Amber eyes were glistening with tears.

"Dead people are supposed to stay dead" she muttered taking out the stake without much effort, as Damon dropped his gaze.

"I'm just going to-" She said, whipping the black smudge form her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm not seeing a ghost am I?" she muttered to herself again. Only more silent tears followed.

"Who are you?" Alaric asked.

"Uhh..." she gave a wary glance at Damon, who clutched both his hands by his side.

"That's Emilia" Damon said, leaning towards the tree wincing.

Alaric eyed both of them. She seemed to be trying to convince him something with her pleading eyes, while Damon stared at a flower for far too long.

"Look, you two should have things to resolve..."Alaric trailed off, trying to break the ice that already formed.

Both head snapped up to him.

"I'll be in the car" Damon said, blurring behind a few trees.

"No Dam-" she started, but too late he left.

Ellie glanced warily at this new character, feeling her stomach flip.

Damon was not dead. He wasn't after all those years thinking she lost him for good. Yet she did hold on to that tiny shred of hope that he was still there, out in the world, Alive.

But this completely baffled her; she did not know what to do for the first time in her lifetime.

"Um, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but who are you again?" she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. The side of her white dress already punctured by the stake from earlier.

Alaric mentally cursed at his situation, "Alaric Saltzman, Damon's...err friend" he awkwardly said.

Ellie nodded, tucking a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. "I don't know what he said about me..." she trailed off, tears burning in her black trimmed eyes. "but..I...I love him, as mean that sounds, I just couldn't..." she dipped her head, pressing the heels of her palms on her eyes.

Alaric awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. "He said you died" he commented.

Her head snapped up as her expression softened. "I couldn't tell him what I was back then...and he was so nice and polite... I didn't want to ruin him so to speak, but it happened anyways" she laughed, not a happy laugh, a sad ironic laugh.

"I'm not sure if you know everything, but the night I was shot, I healed and picked myself and went. Not before compelling Lewis, how I hated doing that to him, but I had too. Damon told him I died under the tree; you should have seen his face when I was dusting off my white dress." She sub-concisely played with the hem of her white dress.

"I always came here during this day" she continued, pressing her jacket-clad back to the massive tree. "You know that this tree could kill me? Yet I come here anyways" she shook her head.

"Wait, the stake didn't do you anything..?" Alaric trailed off,

"Do you know about the originals?" she simply said, he nodded. "How much do you know?" she asked

"We know about Elijah, and Klaus, with the sacrifice and all" he said, simple.

"Klaus…he is always going to be my stupid idiotic brother" she said, her accent more vibrant than before, "Esther didn't turn me with the rest of them, she never told me anything about vampires at all, Esther was the original family's witch" she shook her head softly, "I was 'too young' another witch, Ayanna took care of me, cared for me more than she did, in more than a way she was my mother."

"You-" Alaric began, Ellie held a single finger to her lips, signaling that she wasn't done.

"One day, Klaus snapped, and gave me wine mixed with blood on my 22nd birthday, then he drove his sword threw my heart" she snapped both her eyes shut, as a tear made its way down her face. "The night I woke up, with Klaus, Esther and Mikeal, my father, all hovering above Me.'there goes daddy's little girl' Klaus commented, but I could see right threw him, he was hurt, he didn't mean it. He isn't a manipulative bastard as some might think."

"You forgave him for turning you?" Alaric asked astonished

"No. I can't say I did. When I turned, my magic was taken away from me. Witchcraft was my life, I used to train by the hours with Ayanna, that was all I ever wanted to do, and then Nik just...took it away from me. Angry at him? Yes. But I don't hold anything against him, in his eyes, I was daddy's girl so to speak, but Mikeal did not like him, not one little bit." She sighed, running her hand threw her hair. "The point, after that, Mikeal and Nik got into a very heated argument, Esther decides to be the hero...and snap, Nik rips her heart out. I mean sure I'm supposed to be sad that 'mother died', but I just..." She shook her head sadly at the ancient memory.

Alaric opened his mouth to talk. To say anything. Words seem to fail on him.

"do you ever have this feeling.." she started again, shaking off the bad mood. "that you would do anything to save- to protect the person you love?" she blinked "that's exactly what I wanted to do with Damon, I couldn't let him get into this world. I shouldn't. yet I failed, and he did" she yet again shook her head. "I'm sorry..this might all me such a headache." She looked at Alaric again.

This was Alaric's turn to shake his head, "look, I don't know you, but since this afternoon, I've been hearing a lot about you. Clearly Damon loves you back"

"I thought he was dead. The shooting in mystic falls. I was there to see him, I was going to tell him…but when I showed up at the boarding house…Guiseppe from what I assumed he is, told someone that they died..half of me died that night." Tears burned in front of her amber eyes as her vision blurred.

Suddenly, newfound warmth touched her shoulder, Alaric squeezed it to show his support.

"but he's alive now. You might as well tell him, everything" he sent her an innocent smile.

Sometimes Alaric didn't know why he caught himself up in the cross fire of Vampires and what not.

It was just in his nature to pick up the pieces and fix other people up.

Ellie's head snaps up, her eyes bloodshot from all the silent tears.

"you might as well do, you do have nothing the loose" Alaric mused, patting her white jacket, with a smile on his face, "yeah, you might as well do, from all I've been hearing today, your chances raise to a slim to none in failure" he nodded again, encouraging her.

"but he just-" Ellie started, pointing to where Damon went.

"oh he's just stubborn, besides, he's probably shocked more than anything"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chappy...  
> ENJOY

Ellie silently got into Alaric's car, pondering if it's really a good idea. Alaric quickly rounded the car, getting in.

Damon was nowhere to be seen.

Alaric and Ellie sipotaniosly sighed. Alaric, because he know his blue eyed friend, how he acts when he's in pain, total chaos.

Ellie? Because this who thing has been surreal. How could he still be living. A vampire? Tears pricked in her eyes as she hastily wiped them as she thought of how much pain she put him in.

 _He ran away from her_. She bitterly thought. He ran, like she was a sickness that'll get him. He didn't look into her eyes, he didn't even look at her.

Ellie took a deep breath the even out her heart, except it came out broken. Just like how she felt.

She didn't expect him, the love of her life, to be alive, breathing. Much less run away from her.

"don't cry" Alaric muttered, his eyes on the road,

"yeah" she made out, poking her tongue in her mouth.

Silence followed.

"Alaric?" Ellie asked, straightening herself out from leaning on the window watching the greenery pass by,

"yes?"

"what happened to him?" she asked in a small voice.

"he's.." he sighed "he's been through a lot" he chose his words. "I think it's better you hear it from him, his love life haven't exactly been" he pursed his lips, "stable."

Ellie nodded. She expected as much. Was it bad that she didn't want him to move on from her, like she originally wanted?

She groaned, taking a tissue pressing it to her amber eyes.

Alaric ran his hand threw his hair, "where do you want me to drop you off?"  
he asked after passing the 'Mystic Falls welcomes you" sign

"uh…I don't know"

"my place, the Salvatore's boarding house is empty though"

"empty" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm guessing Damon isn't there..and Stefan is..Klaus took him" he sighed

"Stefan, as in, Damon's little brother?" she looked with a mask of uncertainty.

"yes…just,"

"its okay, you probably have things to do and what not" she trailed off.

"boarding house it is" he said, taking a right.

Ellie slumped in her seat. So BOTH Salvatore brother's where alive? And her own brother knew?

Then again, not like they kept in contact or anything. Ellie tiredly blew out her breath as Alaric drove by the large-house. The Salvatore boarding house.

"Thanks" she said, getting out of the car.

"Ellie?"

"yeah?"

"good luck" he said after showing her around the house, getting out, then driving away.

Ellie closed her eyes a she sunk behind the door, the tears falling freely.

She felt annoyed at herself, she felt broken, all those years trailing around with mikeal, till finally running away from him.

She pulled her knee's to her chest, completely forgetting she's in a white dress.

Ellie couldn't stand sitting in that house with Damon's scent all over it, so she washed her face, any traces of makeup before putting light kohl around her eyes.

So here she was, wondering aimlessly at night in the stretching green forest.

She just couldn't stop thinking of how Damon looked at her earlier in the day. The look of something she couldn't place on his face.

Ellie opened her amber eyes hearing tinkling of water in a distance, so that way she went.

The smell of blood and alcohol quickly filled her senses as the scene in front of her un-veiled.

A number of girls, all dead, sprawled against the ground. With random drink-bottles thrown around

Ellie crouched down to a girl in a hot pink-barley there – dress and turned her around.

She was only a teen. With puncture wounds on her neck.

Ellie took a deep breath from her mouth as she continued up. Until her view was met with a fairly large lake.

"it's beautiful, isn't it" Damon's voice slurred beside's her as she turned around to face him.

"you could have picked better you know" she said, jerking her thumb towards the dead girls.

"but I picked you" his blue's met her Amber ones, a twinkle of something in his eyes.

"plain old me.."

"you aren't plain Ellie" he said, putting his hands on her shoulder "you are more that what I deserve"

She shook her head, tears threatening to spill as the moon shone brightly between them. A perfect reflection on the clear waters.

"you know the petrova doppelganger? Katherine?"

Pain shown on Ellie's face as she nodded yes,

"I thought I loved her"

"Katarina doesn't love" she shook her head, her lip trembling

"she was nothing like you Ellie. Nothing" he reached out as he stroked her cheek, wiping a few tears in the process "I figured out earlier this year hat I didn't love her, I spent 145 years looking for her, and lost all that time..then I found Elena. The human doppelganger. She was nothing like Katherine, Ellie, but she was nothing like you either."

"but I don't deserve you Damon, you made me feel safe, secure, beautiful. I couldn't ruin you Damon, please understand that.." she pleaded.

"Tell me everything." He said "I'll listen"  
Ellie stared at him. Was he giving her another chance after she lied to him? Betrayed his trust?

So she did, tell him.

She told him about her history. How vampire's where created.

How Mystic was originally her hometown.

How she used to play with Kol and Finn.

Talk with Rebekah.

Ask advice from Elijah.

Stand up for Klaus.

How he changed her.

How over the years Mikeal controlled her. How she thought most of it was compulsion since he was a vampire a few months before her.

How her spineless mother did nothing. Ever.

How she ran away from mikeal to go off to war. And how Damon, smartly, Mailed the original Vampire daddy to court his little daughter.

How she broke away from him and had a witch go after him for no avail.

How she kept hiding from him, while he thought she was with Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus.

How earlier this year Elijah found her for the first time in a long while. And asked to help kill her own brother. Klaus.

That she refused to do so, and tried to convince him to do the same of what she did to Mikeal.

Vampire-fy (mummify) him. That Elijah refused and that was the last she heard from him.

How she looked for him after she 'died'. Telling him about the gunshot and how she thought she lost him.

About the first time she met Katarina back in Bulgaria, when she was a sweet girl, not selfish.

About everything that went on in her existence for years.

"I don't deserve you. I betrayed you're trust Damon. I hurt you" her voice trembled, I put you through pain, I don't expect a second chance so," she breathed, starting to get away from the one thing she ever really wanted.

Him.

Damon quickly grabbed a hold of her elbow, spinning her around as she collided with his chest, emphasizing the height difference.

Her breathing stopped as Damon crashed his lips with hers, in a passionate emotional kiss as tears rolled down from her eyes.

The moon shown on the two pale figures, the eerie silence only to be broken by the tinkling water.

Ellie broke the kiss looking right into his Blue eyes. A fuzzy feeling enveloping her.

"does that answer your Question?" he whispered, his face in her neck surrounded by her light brown locks.

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran her hand through his short black hair,

"gee, when did you become a brooding Edward – sparkly – Cullen?" Damon commented, making Ellie smile. The smile he loved.

"those are happy tears" she said, kissing him again.

Months have passed.

Elena and Stefan re-united.

Klaus was mummified.

Ellie siblings where now coffin-free living in mystic falls peacefully as they promised not to eat anyone.

Even Katherine dropped her selfish act, now somewhere in Europe, the last Damon heard of her.

Simply,

Ellie had to let go of Damon. As Damon tried to let her go.

In the end, they came back to each other in a rather, weird twist of fate.

That's when they promised each other that they are going to be together no matter what;  
Always and forever.

"oh stop staring on the wall with that dreamy expression Ellie" Rebekah snapped jokingly,

"whoopsis" Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"who has a dreamy expression?" Damon asked, appearing from behind the couch kissing Ellie's temple.

"no body" Rebekah & Ellie said together, winking.

But, as someone said, nothing can truly return to 'normal' – what ever that word meant – in Mystic Falls, VA.

The home to many supernatural beings.

**THE END**

 


End file.
